Un sólo espíritu
by Solin Staly
Summary: cuando Ginta cae herido a causa de casi dar la vida por su manada, el jefe de la tribu de los lobos descubre una cosa. Sus compañeros y el son Un sólo espíritu, y no hara nada por cambiarlo. KogaxGinta. no yaoi


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a rumiko Takahashi.

Un sólo espíritu".

-NO, tranquilo jefe Koga. Corra, sálvese.-

La voz le llegaba amortiguada al cerebro, la visión que en ese momento estaba presenciando por poco lo hace caer del susto. Sin embargo no lo demostraría él era fuerte. Debía serlo aunque a veces la debilidad amenazara con destruir esa careta que lo cubría. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo el aroma de la sangre, miedo y adrenalina de su compañero. No estaba bien, él podía sentirlo, ver casi el pánico que le provocaba mirar la herida de su pecho. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al ver toda la sangre que se derramaba, cayendo en la tierra y dejando un delicioso olor agridulce que, siendo de otra criatura, le hubiera gustado devorar.

Maldita sea, si tan sólo...

-Jefe Koga, escape.-

...hubiera llegado un poco antes, sus enemigos no hubiesen tratado de asesinar a todos en su manada y Ginta no estaría en esas horribles condiciones. Porque había intentado tomar su lugar. Trataba de defender la tribu mientras él estaba tras esa muchacha humana. ¡cuánto se arrepentía!. ¿Por qué no pudo llegar un minuto antes?. Estaba sintiéndose culpable, ese sentimiento le apretaba el pecho como una camisa de fuerza, deslizándose por el estómago y paralizando sus piernas.

-¡Vaya, ocúltese!-Su voz sonaba apagada, y el joven sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar ideas. La preocupación había pasado a segundo plano, dejando paso al enfado. ¿Quién era para darle órdenes?. ¿acaso no era el líder?. Él decidía si escapar o no, si arriesgarse. Y como buen líder que era, ya tenía la decisión.

Maldita, maldita sea.

No podía concentrarse. El sol se ocultaba ya en el cielo, dando al mismo matices rojizos y rosados que a menudo atrapaban gran parte de su atención. El aire era templado, con el frescor propio del anochecer y junto a ellos, un riachuelo de agua cristalina reflejaba unos frondosos árboles que lo rodeaban. Todo hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser porque el aire olía a la sangre de su camarada. Podía dejarlo morir, después de todo nadie lo extrañaría; salir corriendo y olvidar todo lo que había visto. Cerrar los ojos y andar a tientas, sacando de sus recuerdos a Ginta, puesto que sus enemigos estaban tras sus pasos y se arriesgaba a morir también. ¿en verdad podía hacerlo?. ¿Sería capaz de...?

No, ya había perdido a bastantes camaradas, Ginta no podía caer, no él. Era su mano derecha, su cómplice, uno de los mejores. No dejaría a su amigo morir, aunque intentar salvarlo significara casi un suicidio. Era su obligación como jefe de manada.

-¡cállate!.-Dijo por fin, luego de tantos disparates que, moribundo, había soltado el hombre lobo.-¿quieres salvarte o no?-

-Jefe... yo...-

Los sintió en el aire. Su aroma pestilente, sus pasos torpes pero certeros y esa sed de sangre. Venían por ellos. Por él. Le quedaba una sóla alternativa. Correr, escapar. Pero no lo haría sin compañía.

-¡Maldita sea!. ¡Vienen!.-

Con la fuerza que solamente los fragmentos de la shicon notama era capaz de brindarle, el jefe cargó a su amigo en los hombros y comenzó a correr, con el miedo en cada poro. Su instinto no le fallaba, había peligro cerca. Estaba atemorizado por la vida de Ginta, pero si se apresuraba lograría salvarlo. La adrenalina que corria por sus venas no le permitía detenerse ni mirar atrás; lo único que sabía era que, de una forma u otra, tenía que encontrar a su manada.

Dejaron tras de sí el bosque, bajando el peñasco a una vertiginosa velocidad. Fue consciente de que Ginta cerraba los ojos, entre mareado y complacido por tal arranque. Las montañas quedaban atrás, dando paso a un seco paraje en el que Koga no pensaba detenerse. La sangre de su compañero, espesa y carmesí hacía un caminito, mezclándose con la tierra.

-¿Te olvidas de quién soy?.-Preguntó algo asustado, pero con la voz cargada de sorna a su camarada. Ginta estaba vivo. Respiraba, se movía. No era tan grave después de todo.

-Es el líder.-Dijo con respeto mientras los ojos azules del moreno se estrechaban a causa de la ligera sonrisa que se formaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Sólo soy…el líder?.-Volvió a cuestionar con la respiración entrecortada. Llevaban ttres horas corriendo, donde el cielo tuvo la oportunidad de oscurecer y estrellarse.

-Ja…sí.-Respondió nuevamente, con voz débil y entrecortada. Koga detectó el aroma de los suyos, así que deteniéndose con una patinada, olfateó el aire.

-Soy el mejor líder, que te quede claro.-Dijo con una sonrisa, que se borró cuando el hombre lobo soltó un quegido.-Agárrate fuerte, que vamos a correr de verdad.-

Dicho y hecho, el joven de cabellera azabache y brillantes ojos azules emprendió carrera todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Ginta gritaba, impávido y aterrorizado ante una caída de boca al suelo.-¡Jefe Kogaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Fue lo único que se oía en el lugar. La manada pudo verse alrededor de 3 minutos de ardua carrera.

-¡Jefe Koga!. Lo creíamos hecho papilla.../NO digas eso, Yamadna!/Oh, pero si tú también lo pensabas, idiota/Pero no soy tan irrespetuoso como tú/qué ineptitud la de ustedes, el jefe Koga es poderoso/además de guapo/de eso no puedo opinar yo, Shinda/sabes que sí lo es.../cállense, ¡Ginta está herido!/¡A buscar hiervas y comida!/De las hiervas me encargo yo/Oh, todo porque es más fácil, bago...

En un segundo, las voces los recibieron, Koga a penas escuchaba lo que decían, pues su cabeza estaba ocupada con posibles antídotos que pudiera emplear con el herido. Dejó la recolección de provisiones a sus compañeros, quienes se dispersaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Koga adoraba su manada, siempre sabían cómo actuar en situaciones tan problemáticas como lo era aquella. Inclinándose sobre Ginta, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para sentir si su corazón latía. Su instinto le decía que el chico...

-Jefe Koga... gracias.-

El yokai estaba sorprendido, pero no lo dejaría notar. No recordaba que le hubieran agradecido con tanta sinceridad, sin rastro de miedo o respeto. Sólo como a un igual.-Por ti casi muero yo también.-Dijo con una sonrisa el de los ojos azules. Se miraron intensamente, antes de que el moreno le diera un apretado abrazo a quien arriesgó la vida por la manada. Era signo de agradecimiento por lo que había pasado.

Los ojos de Ginta brillaron antes de acariciar suavemente la megilla bronceada de su líder. Estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no pudiendo creer que su jefe lo abrazara como si le debiera la vida. Le gustaba aquello, sólo había sentido tal sobreprotección con su mejor amigo. Luego sonrieron, con una complicidad parecida a la que este tenía con Hakkaku, pero más poderosa.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por…la manada.-Dijo levantándose con agilidad. Ginta hubiera querido imitarlo. Levantarse para seguir buscando comida y hiervas, proteger a sus compañeros y hacer, como siempre, la guardia. Mas había un pequeño gran obstáculo, y este se llamaba herida. ¡maldición, sí que dolía!.

-Era mi deber, todos somos uno.-Dijo aparentando calma, cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era partirles el cuello a todos esos malditos que osaron tocar a sus camaradas. Koga sonrió condescendientemente antes de fijar la vista en el cielo, que ya estaba completamente oscuro.

-Tienes razón, todos lo somos.-Musitó en tono jovial.-Por eso mataremos a Kagura, oh, sí... lo haremos. ¿Me ayudarás?.-

-Si, jefe. Todos lo haremos.-Respondió con voz débil a causa de su mal estar. Sabía que se recuperaría, era consciente de aquello, confiaba en sus compañeros pero eso no alibiaba el dolor de la mordedura y la flecha.

-Gracias.-Oh, segunda vez en 5 minutos. En este momento una cámara debería estar gravando tan extraño momento, el gran Koga dándole las gracias a un inferior. Ginta sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué le dio la seño Kagome?.-Preguntó con burla. El moreno frunció los labios mientras se alejaba musitando:

-Nada, no me a dado nada.-

-¡Ah...!. qué lástima, yo ya veía a un pequeño Koga corriendo por aquí...-El sarcasmo estaba impregnado en cada palabra que decía. Fue consciente que el pelinegro deseaba darle una buena trompada, pero al mirar su deplorable estado se contenía.

-¡Mejor ruega porque no te sanes nunca!.-Dijo el jefe con las manos en las caderas, fingiendo enfado. Koga estaba seguro de que si su amigo volvía a lastimarse, iba a socorrerlo otra vez. No sólo por su cargo, si no porque todos eran uno. Pudo darse cuenta de aquello cuando Hakkaku y otro chico llegaban corriendo con plantas medicinales, cuando luego de un segundo otros llegaron con comida y se inclinaban para mirar al herido, preguntándole cosas sin sentido. Su manada era unida, eran 20, pero a la vez un sólo cerebro, una sola mente, un alma.

Eran, simplemente, un sólo espíritu.

Fin del fic.

Espero les haya gustado! Es mi primer fic sobre Koga, aunque no el último que haré...


End file.
